Little Fox
by EmpressV
Summary: Alternate Universe: Four years after his abduction, Mulder still has not returned and Scully is rasing her son Little Fox. Scully has always had a boy unlike other boys, but a recent investigation points to the fact her child may be out of this world.


Little Fox TITLE: Little Fox   
AUTHOR: [Empress Vader][1]   
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: MSR / X-File   
SPOILERS: None   
WEBSITE: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][2]

Summary: Scully's son is an alien?   
Disclaimer: I didn't invent most of these people, Chris Carter and company did and all rights to anything X-Files belongs to the 1013 crew, Carter and co. and that evil FOX network. 

Authors Note: This was written long before Mulder came back in "This is Not Happening". 

*********************** 

Little Fox 

He was a silent boy, he had always been a silent boy. He'd never spoken and had always been in special classes. It was believed he was mute, but somehow Scully associated his lack of speech with something else. Of all problems she considered, Scully had never thought he would be autistic. Silent, so distant from her. 

She looked at him and was never quite sure if he was looking back, but little fox was all she had. She looked at him now, through the window of his special school, building a tower. Ever since he was three, blocks had been the thing that fascinated him. 

Skinner was with her today. The guy was a big sucker for his God-son despite the lack of communication skills. For four years they had looked for Mulder and turned up nothing. Everyday with Doggett made her ache for him more. Some days were fine, but other days she looked down at her little boy and his father's brown hair and his father's eyes. and other times she was just out there in the feild and ached to pick up the phone and here someone say "Mulder". Her son was a handsome boy, so handsome, but his eyes so empty. 

Scully knocked on the window and he turned toward her with thoose blank eyes, no smile, and went to grab his jacket. He was only 4 years old, he should be more excited to see his mommy. But he was hers and his and at the end of the day that was all that mattered. 

When he came out Skinner kneeled down to him. "Hey sport, I'm going to take you and your mom out for some ice cream today. Is that okay?" 

The boy looked at him and nodded. 

---------------------   
Little Fox scooped Ice Cream into his mouth as his Godfather, Walter Skinner, handed his mother a huge manilla envelope. Scully looked at him with sad eyes. 

"What is it?" Scully asked. 

"It's a report of an alien spaceship sighted over---" 

"I can't chase it, I can't chase him, anymore Walter," she replied. The name still sounded funny coming from her lips. But there had come a time when she just couldn't call him sir. 

"I know you don't really believe that Dana." 

"I don't know what I believe anymore." 

"I'm going to leave this with you. And Little Fox is going to stay with me for the night. And we're going to have fun, aren't we?" Little Fox looked at him blankly. 

The four year old had just finished his ice cream cup. Skinner wiped his face and put his coat back on. 

"You going to give Mommy a kiss?" She asked the little boy. 

He seemed to look beyond her. So she just kissed him on the forehead and let his Godfather take him. A tear was treatening it's way past her face. Then Suddenly her son pulled away from walter and turned toward her. He waved good-bye. She smilled, to get any response out of little Fox was a reason to celebrate. Than he took Skinner's hand and they left together. But she saw the smile sneak on Skinner's face as he did it. 

-------------------------   
Doggett looked at the file the way she might have four to six years ago. As just some random annomoly of lights in the sky. He didn't have to come, but Scully knew from experience it was best to have a partner. So here she was, at Doggett's apartment, asking him to follow this peice of a clue. 

Four years ago, he had looked at Scully in shock when he found out the woman he had been working with for months, was pregnant. But she'd told him the truth, it was none of his bussiness. And after her son was born, she had barred him from any inquiry into her personal life. Mulder clues were a weird thing, they were work, but they were personal. Once he came close to asking if her son was named after Mulder for a reason, she told him it was none of his bussiness. 

"Agent Scully, you need to let go. Everytime somebody sees the Northern lights, are you going to go running after your old boyfriend?" 

"If someone you cared about was missing and you got a clue, would you ignore it." 

"Have you ever considered that he's dead." 

Her heart stopped. She didn't want to hear thoose words, let alone think about them. But she thought about it everyday. Thought about how Mulder had become her Sammantha. How Sammantha had been dead in the end. 

"I'll go alone," Scully said turning and walking out the door. 

"Wait," Doggett replied grabbing his coat.   


----------------------------------- 

As soon as they arrived, Scully called Skinner to check on her son. He was playing with an erector set Skinner had bought for him. Scully asked to speak to him and Skinner put the phone to his ear, but he didn't respond. 

She was saying bye when Doggett knocked on her door. 

"Agent Scully, you ready?" 

"Yeah," Scully replied 

She left the hotel room with Doggett and they drove to the home of one Trisha Green. 

It was no wonder most people didn't believe in Aliens, because most people who claimed to have seen them were Mister or Missus Nobody and therefore proably wanted attention. But Trisha had a famous daughter, a girl who at ten years old was accepted to Harvard. She had got all the attention she'd ever wanted when her little girl was proclaimed a genius. Then all kinds of funds began to role her way. 

She had gotten preganant at fifteen and was living on the street. She'd had a premature baby who nearly died on the table and been sickly for most of her early years. A nurse there had taken pity on the girl and taken her home. She'd payed for all of Leslie's hospitalization. Since then they'd lived together like a happy family. 

A maid answered the door within seconds. She looked curiously at the two agents. 

"Is Miss Green here?" Scully asked. 

"May I ask who's--" 

Scully and Doggett pulled out the badges. 

"It's okay," a younger female voice said from behind the maid. "Mother wants them here. I'd gladly keep them company until she returns." 

The maid allowed them in. The girl, who was now twelve, smiled at them. 

"Leslie Green," she said presenting her had. 

Looking into the girls eyes, she got this odd sense of familiarity, like she'd seen them or known them before. Like she was familiar. 

"Leslie, did you see anything out of the ordinary last night." 

"I was very busy last night. Work does that sometimes." 

That was an odd thing to say, but this child was no ordinary child. 

"He'll be okay," the girl smiled. 

"Who?" Scully asked. 

"Your son, he'll come to understand as I did." 

"Understand what?" 

"I really must go now," the girl said turning to leave. 

"Wait," Scully yelled. "Tell me what you mean!! Leslie." 

"That's a weird kid," Doggett said as Trisha entered the room. 

"Hello mother," Leslie said to her mother. Unless Scully was crazy, the mother actually looked afraid of the girl. She smiled a crooked smile and left the room. 

"Agent Scully," Trisha said nervously, ignoring Doggett. 

"Yes," Scully replied. 

"We have things to discuss. Alone." 

"Agent Doggett is my partner." 

"Please, alone." 

"Agent Doggett?" she said addressing him with an arched questioning brow. 

"Fine." he conceded. 

Scully followed Trisha into a den. Trisha locked the door. 

"You have one too, don't you? A child like Trisha." 

"I have a child, but he's autistic." 

"No he's not, he waiting," the hysterical woman said. "He's one of them, just like his father, just like Leslie's father." 

"One of what?" Scully shouted back at her. 

"Them, I don't know what they want, but it's bad, it's very bad. They took me last night, did painful things to my body. I was blinded by a white light, I looked up and thier was my child, with her father. I haven't seen her father since I got pregant. He was just taken one day." 

"Miss Green, have you seen a doctor lately." 

The woman seemed a little off balance. Scully wasn't sure she could be reliable witness of anything. 

"Think of me insane if you must, but watch that boy. Watch him." 

Scully's phone suddenly went off in her pocket. She grabbed the phone and turned away from Trisha Green. 

"Scully," she said into the phone. 

"Scully," Skinner said on the other side of the line. 

"Yes." 

"Little Fox, he's gone." 

"What do you mean he's gone!!" Scully shouted. 

"The phone rang, I left the room and he was gone. I've looked all over, he's not here. He's never done this before, the door was locked." 

"I will be home as soon as possible, just keep looking for him." 

Scully was near tears as she left the room and went outside to meet Doggett. She could not lose her son and wouldn't even entertain the ravings of some lunatic woman. She was going home. 

"Agent Doggett lets go," Scully said passing him and getting in the drivers seat of the car. 

"Wait," Doggett said jumping in the passenger side. "What's going on, what happened with Trisha?" 

"There's nothing for me here, my son is missing. Skinner just called." She managed to keep back her tears as she turned on the car. For some reason she glanced back at the house before she pulled off Leslie was standing there, staring. For a minute, she thought that blank stare could have belonged to her son. But she wiped the thought from her mind and started home. 

------------------------------ 

When the plane landed, Scully didn't care about her bags or anything else. Skinner was supoose to meet her, she had checked with him all the way back home, but Little Fox was not found. Rushing through the crowds and leaving Doggett behind, she was out of the airport in seconds, looking for Skiner. 

"Mommy," a soft voice said. Scully turned toward itinstinctivly, though she knew her son didn't speak. But the voice had belonged to him. He was standing behind her, smiling. Her son was smiling. 

She ran to him and gathered him in her arms. "Where did you go?" she asked him. 

The boy shrugged and hugged her. He hugged her! After four years of not showing any emotion, What had happened.? Did she care? 

"Agent Scully," she heard Doggett yell from behind her. 

"Dana," Skinner yelled coming from the opposite direction. 

She picked up her son and walked toward him. 

"You found him," Skinner said. 

"He was here?" 

"How'd he get here?" Doggett asked. 

"That's a good question," Skinner added. "How'd you get here boy?" Skinned asked. 

"Wasn't hard," the boy responded. 

Skinner looked at Scully shocked. He had spoken. For the first time Skinner had heard his voice. 

"I'm sorry I scared you," little Fox said. 

"This is crazy," Skinner said unable to hide his smile. "He's talking." 

"I could always talk, I was just afraid. Now I understand." 

The words struck a cord in Scully. But then her son turned to her and hugged her and she forgot. That was all that mattered.   
  
  


Hours Later, Scully in the doctors office waiting on her son. He seemed fine, in fact better than when she last saw him, so she took him straight to her family doctor instead of the emergency room. Skinner was with her. They were both pleased by the miracle and confused by it. 

"Miss Scully," a doctor said coming out of her office. 

Little Fox came out of the office and flopped down in a chair as his mother went in to talk to the doctor. When his mother had disappeared, he looked up at Skinner. 

"I always heard you, you know." 

Skinner looked at him puzzled. 

"I heard you tell me how much you loved Mommy and me. I'm have to tell you, daddy's coming back." 

"What?" Skinner said shocked. 

"He's coming back. Don't tell mommy, but that's where I was." 

Skinner didn't know how to reply. One, the child had never gabbed this much, and two, Fox didn't know his father, so how would he know if he saw him. Then again, how did he get to the airport and why was he a changed boy when he got there? 

Little Fox turned toward the window. "He's out there, somewhere." 

--------------------------- 

Skinner was glad to get them home and get the boy in bed. He had to face Scully with a fact he had known for a few years now, he loved her. Loved her as much as any man could, including Fox Mulder. Was Mulder really here, coming back to take his family away? 

He was ready to tell her he loved her? Time was running out and she had to know, to know there was a choice. But a few minutes after they got the boy into bed, the doorbell rang. It was John Doggett. The good thing was Scully didn't look to pleased to see him. 

"You know what's odd. No security cammeras caught the kid going in and no one saw or noticed him," Doggett said. 

"The kid's name is Fox," Scully replied angry. "And what do you care? This isn't an X-File. My son was missing and he was found." 

"This isn't an X-File. You left behind an autistic child and came home to one that is perfectly heathy." 

"Fox is not your concern, okay." 

"I think your ignoring something very important." 

"What?" 

"That boy. He may not be your son." 

"That is Fox," Walter said interceding. 

"You two are to close to him to see it," Doggett replied. "Listen, I've been looking back over the X-Files. And I found out some things, some things I know you said were none of my bussiness, but---" 

"What things?" Scully asked. 

"For one, you were infertile, yet you concieved Fox. And I'm assuming you got pregnant naturally or at least you assumbed that's how you got with child," Doggett looked at Scully and she eyed him. "Right," he began, "None of my bussiness. Except that the x-files are my bussiness. And I---" 

"Look John Doggett, you haven't been a bad partner," Scully began. "But I told you before, this part of my life is not yours to know, I don't care how many times my name occurs in the X-Files. And little Fox and my body are my own bussiness, not yours. And if you continue with this, I'm going to have to throw you out" 

"Scully, I understand you love your kid--," Doggett paused when he recieved the death stare from Scully. "Excuse me, you love little Fox, but he maybe he's dangerous." 

"There's nothing wrong with Little Fox," Skinner interjected. "And I agree with Scully, further inquiry into this and we will have to throw you out." 

"Fine," he said looking from one angry face to the other. "But look at this." Doggett handed Scully a newspaper clipping. 

Doggett left and Skinner went over and put his hands on Scully's shoulders. She sighed and leaned into him with relief. 

"Thanks," Scully said. And the two of them sat down together. Then she looked at the clipping. "It's about Trisha Green, Leslie's mother. It seems Trisha disappeared when she was about fourteen and was gone for six months without a trace. She claimed alien abduction for a little over a week. Then the article says she then admitted the "Truth", that she had run away. So she didn't just come up with this, she has a history of abductions. You think little Fox knows something about his father." 

I any other situatation, knowing that he in fact wasn't possibly a few leaps away, he would have easily said yes. He wanted Mulder found, but little Fox and Scully had become his family and his heart dropped at the idea of losing them. But he would if Mulder came back, but Mulder isn't here. 

"Mulder isn't here," Skinner said. "I am and we've been through the worst of the worst times together." 

"What are you saying Walter?" 

"I don't know," Skinner replied a little dumbfounded by his own lack of words. but he smiled awkwardly. "Love is such a crazy thing. I never knew how to feel about you or what we are to each other. But I was there when you found out Fox was going to be different, and we've been blessed by some type of cure. He became just as much my son as he was yours." 

"He's Mulder's son," Scully replied. 

"Biologically, maybe? But I've been through the worst of times with that boy and you." 

"Why are you saying all this?" Scully asked. 

"Because he's scared," a little voice said. 

They both turned and saw little Fox wearing a pair of red and blue train PJs, the ones Skinner had bought him for his birthday. His body looked so much a little boy, but his eyes seem to be that of an old man. 

"He's afraid because Dad is here," the boy said. "He only has a few more arrangments before he can come here and get me." 

"Fox, don't say things like that," Scully said leaning down to him. "You will not leave again." 

"But I will, we all will, we're a family and we'll be together again." Fox looked past her to Skinner. He slipped away and hugged him on the legs. "Mom loves you, just like I love you, but mom belongs with Dad." 

---------------------   
After a particularly stressfull night, Skinner and Scully woke up on the couch with Little Fox asleep between them. Skinnner looked down at him and smiled. 

"He's such an angel when he's asleep, isn't he." 

"It's one thing that hasn't changed since he was born," Scully replied. "Walter I can't--" 

"We don't have to --" Skinner interupted. "We've been friends for a long time Scully. But I consider myself a friend of Mulder too. And I was just protecting his family, your not--" he choked on his next words. 

She reached past her son and took Skinner's hand. She then led him away from the couch and into the next room. 

"Skinner, I don't want you to ever think your any less than family to that boy," Scully told him. "I mean he has his own room at your place, complete with wardrobe and toys. And the memories, when he was born. His first christmas, his first birthday, easter, walking, you were there for all of it. And whenever I needed support, whenever the world got to much for me to bear, you were there without me ever having to say a word. I never had to ask, if Fox needed something, you were there, because you loved him. You practically lived with us for the first year of his life. I would never diminish that love." 

Skinner himself looked like he was about to cry, something Scully couldn't remmeber seeing him. She was gripping his hand and looking into his eyes. He was so vunerable, more vunerable than she'd ever seen him. She leaned forward, kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. He put his arms around her and they stood thier for awhile just holding each other. Neither of them saw the little boy standing in the doorway. He walked into his room and grabbed the bucket of blocks beside his bed. 

"I think we need to make some room, he can't stay behind," little Fox said building onto the odd structure. 

"We can't bring just anyone," replyed a voice in his head. "Only the healers." 

"You said you wouldn't break up my family, only bring it together." 

"And I will," the voice said. "Your family, mom, dad, and you." 

"He will be included," a second voice said. "He's family." 

"I thought you would atleast agree with me," the first voice said. 

"Well, I don't," said the second. 

"Thanks dad," little Fox replied. 

---------------------------   
Scully's whole body was one emotional wreck by the time she got to work. Doggett was sitting there working on the computer when she got there. 

"She's gone," Doggett said softly. 

"Who's gone?" 

"Trisha Green" 

"Oh," Scully said nonchalantly as she sat down. 

"Don't you care? Maybe we could have prevented this." 

"We couldn't it is how it has to be," Scully replied, not really understanding what she was saying. "Leslie will protect her." 

"Leslie proably killed her," Doggett replied. "What is going on with you?" 

"I don't know, but I feel I should say good-bye to you." 

"Where's little Fox?" Doggett asked. 

"School of course," Scully replied. 

Doggett looked at her, she didn't really seem to be in the room with him. 

"so you and Skinner finally took that last step, huh?" 

"What?" Scully replied shocked. 

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out he's crazy about you and that kid of yours." 

"He's just a friend, a good friend. and my personal life is---" 

"I know, I know, none of my bussiness," Doggett finished. And a long silence fell over the room. 

"Take care of them Doggett, your the only one who can," Scully told him. 

"Take care of what?" 

"The X-Files," She said putting a file into the file into the drawer. 

There was a soft knock on the door and they both turned to see Skinner standing there with the boy. 

"It's time to go," she said to Doggett. "Thanks for your help." 

She took her son's other hand and left the office. 

"Agent Scully," Doggett called. 

He went to the file cabinet and pulled out the file she had put inside.   
It was he own file. He opened it an found a scrap of paper inside. It had the date on it and underneath the date it said. "Agent Scully and Assitant Director Walter Skinner disappeared today. They were last seen leaving thier place of employment with Agent Scully's son, Fox Scully. The boy was picked up at the School earlier that day by a man claiming to be his father." 

"Father?," Doggett said to himself. "Mulder?" 

Doggett got up, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door calling Agent Scully's name. Everyone he asked said the same thing, "She just left". Doggett got in his car and began driving around looking for them. He checked Scully's apartment and Skinner's, he found nothing. He ran around the city for most of the day and still found nothing. 

------------------- 

Scully didn't remmeber how she and Skinner had gotten to the bridge, it all seemed so familiar. Here they were, back where that original abduction had happened. Back where she barely escaped being killed in an alien conflict. And again, the bridge was full off people. 

"Walter?" Scully asked. 

"Yeah, Dana?" 

"How did we get here?" 

"I don't remmeber. But I don't think we should leave." 

"Your right," the boy below them said. 

Little Fox tugged on his mother's clothes and pointed. A young girl who looked somewhat familiar approaching them through the crowd. 

"It's Emily, not your Emily yours did die, but it's Emily just the same." 

"A clone?" his mother asked. 

"Yes, if you wish to use you own words for it." 

The girl, who was nearly twelve, held her arms open. "Mother." Scully hugged her and little Fox smiled. 

The lights appeared in the dark Sky above them, they all looked up and thier was the ship. It was all so familiar and yet so different. This time, no one was coming back. A beam of light shot out of the bottom of the ship. She saw people walking into the light. One of them was carrying Teresa Nemeans daughter. She had been holding that little girl only four years ago, unaware that she herself was carrying little Fox. But she couldn't make herself walk into the light. She was afraid, even as she watched them asscend. 

"The way has been prepared," a voice said behind her. She turned toward it, shocked she hadn't seen him before. "Mulder," she said softly and hugged him before she got a chance to glance at him. 

Skinner couldn't help it, he smiled and looked down at little Fox. Scully stepped back and looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, here stood Mulder, her Mulder, after four years he was in her arms. He kissed her as her two children and Skinner stood there amongst the crowd moving into the light. When they finally broke apart, Mulder and Skinner embraced. 

"Told you dad would come," Fox said. 

"Your very special Skinner, you have a chance to be a part of something big, something wonderful. I know you love Scully and my son, which is why you are perfect to be a part of the one." 

"The one?" Skinner asked. 

"All will be explained in time, but you must trust me, trust us. Are you prepared to leave everything behind." 

Skinner looked down at little Fox who was gripping his hand. "You know for some reason I am," Skinner replied. 

"And you Scully. The answers I sought have been found, I want to share them with you, are you willing to give it all up." 

"I don't know, this is crazy, where are we going?" Scully asked. 

"This I cannot tell you," Mulder replied. 

"For me mom," little Fox said. 

"And me," Emily added. 

"What were you thinking naming this kid Fox anyway? You know I hate that name." 

Scully laughed and she rarely laughed. She was with her family and that was all that mattered. "I'm ready." 

They all took hands and stepped into the light, ready to face whatever they would find, together.   


------------------- 

Doggett arrived at the sight early the next morning. Scully's car was there as well as the car o f Leslie Green and many others who had disappeared, but there wasn't a trace of anyone. 

When Doggett back to the office, he didn't know what to put in the report. What had he really taken on when he walked into the X-Files?   
  
  
  
  
  


DZ - 2001 

   [1]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html



End file.
